Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 10)
Season 10 is the tenth season of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * Dawn - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Piplup - Himself * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * Wobbuffet - Himself * Carnivine - Himself * Johanna - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Paul - Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) * Professor Rowan - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Roark - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Gardenia - Fern Walters (Arthur) Episodes: # Following A Maiden's Voyage # Two Degrees of Separation! # When Pokémon Worlds Collide! # Amber Of A New Era! # Gettin' Twiggy With It! # Different Strokes for Different Blokes! # Like It or Lup It! # Gymbaliar! # Setting the World on its Buneary! # Not on MY Watch Ya Don't! # Mounting a Coordinator Assault! # Arrival of a Rival! # A Staravia Is Born! # Leave It To Dale-o! # Shapes of Things to Come! # A Gruff Act to Follow! # Wild in the Streets! # O'er the Rampardos We Watched! # Twice Smitten, Once Shy! # Mutiny in the Bounty! # Ya See We Want An Evolution! # Borrowing on Bad Faith! # Faced With Steelix Determination! # Cooking up a Sweet Story! # Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan! # Getting the Pre-Contest Titters! # Settling a Not-So-Old Score! # Drifloon on the Wind! # The Champ Twins! # Some Enchanted Sweetening! # The Grass-Type Is Always Greener! # An Angry Combeenation! # All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! # Buizel Your Way Out Of This! # An Elite Meet And Greet! # A Secret Sphere of Influence! # The Grass Menagerie! # One Big Happiny Family! # Steamboat Willies! # Top-Down Training! # A Stand-Up Sit-Down! # The Electrike Company! # Malice In Wonderland! # Mass Hip-Po-Sis! # Ill-Will Hunting! # A Maze-ing Race! # Sandshrew's Locker! # Amber's Early Night! # Tag! We're It...! # Glory Blaze! # Smells Like Team Spirit! Gallery: Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Amber (Scooby Doo).png|Amber as Dawn Dale-0.jpg|Dale as Brock Pikachu in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Piplup.jpg|Pikachu as Himself 269px-Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Jessie 35432312 Carface .jpeg|Carface as James Meowth in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Meowth as Himself Jessie's Wobbuffet.png|Wobbuffet as Himself Carnivine.jpg|Carnivine as Himself 1003296 1334514048926 full.jpg|Sasha La Fleur as Johanna Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny Buddy the secret life of pets.png|Buddy as Paul Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232264-768-432.jpg|Dodger as Professor Rowan Krypto in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Krypto the Superdog as Nando Bright Eyes in Fancy Dress.JPG|Bright Eyes as Zoey Babs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Babs Bunny as Marian Yakko.jpg|Yakko Warner as Raoul Contesta Rhino.jpg|Rhino as Mr. Sukizo Olivia Flaversham.png|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Roark Fern Walters.png|Fern Walters as Gardenia Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz